Where's the Van?
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Okay, alittle smut for my getty girls, Rated M obviously. VERY DESCRIPTIVE, NOT FOR YOUNGER READERS


**Okay totally felt like I had to get something out there even if it is a one shot : ( Thanks Katrina for inspiring me to write some more dirty fan fic for my girls :D**

* * *

Betty turned the corner and cringed as she walked straight into someone. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. My head was up in the clouds today," she said as she finally looked up.

"That's okay, Suarez. You're always away with the fairies anyway," Gio said as I looked from his muscly chest up into his big, brown eyes.

I could feel a blush rising up into my cheeks as he grinned smugly down at me. I couldn't help feeling embarrassed. He was so amazing and I had let him away. Why, why, why?

"Hmm, what are you doing here anyway?" she asked as she looked shyly up at him through her lashes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said quietly before he looked at her face which was pouting, "I'm here to see Daniel actually."

"Ah… okay, well see ya later," Betty stumbled out as she turned and hurriedly walked away.

Betty felt his hand grab hers and a spark lit her body alive. "Dinner, with me, tonight?" he asked as she nodded her head, "Okay, I'll pick you up. See you then."

Betty smiled as she walked back to her desk. Nothing was removing that smile today.

* * *

"He's here," Justin sang up the stairs. Betty looked at Hilda and she smirked at her. She turned around on the spot. Betty was wearing contact lenses and had on a simple black dress. It hugged her curvy body and she was even wearing a small heel.

"Oh, here she is. Wow, Aunt Betty you look gorgeous!" Justin exclaimed as he walked around her. Somehow, Hilda had managed to turn her hair from boring, to sex hair and Betty was extremely excited.

"Ready to go?" Gio asked as he held out his hand. Betty took it enthusiastically and they walked out to his car.

"Where's the van?" Betty asked as the approached a fancy looking sports car.

"At the Deli. I fancied a change tonight and borrowed this from my uncle. I thought you would like it," Gio said quietly.

Bety smiled and walked closer to the car. Gio opened the door for her and she got in as lady-like as she could.

The whole car journey, Betty would cross her legs and then uncross them again as she was so nervous.

"Calm down," Gio said as he placed his hand lightly on her knee and started caressing the spot. Betty let out a slight moan from between her parted lips. Gio looked at her and smiled.

Betty giggled slightly and looked down at her dress. With sitting down, it had ridden up higher than she would have normally felt comfortable with. Gio was with her though so it didn't matter.

Betty tried to sort her dress out but heard Gio moan from beside her. She looked at him questioningly and he swerved to the side of the road, into a lay-by.

He grabbed Betty's face and pulled her to him roughly. Their lips crashed together. Gio's lips moved harshly against Betty's but all that did was make another moan escape her lips into his mouth. His tongue danced across her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted happily.

Throwing just as much into the kiss, Betty fought Gio for dominance, knowing that she would win if she wanted. Her hands went up into his hair, deepening the kiss further.

Gio pulled apart from Betty and rested his forehead against hers. He then bit his lower lip and said, "I'm sorry…I couldn't help myself"

"Uh, no, it's okay…" Betty said a little flustered. Her heart was beating that Gio wanted her as much as she wanted him too.

Gio slid his hand upward, stroking her thigh. This made her excited.

"Gio, I—" Betty was again interrupted by Gio but this time, his fingers shushed her lips.

"Don't worry" Gio's words were assuring.

He started leaning towards her, his hands unbuttoning her dress. Betty was shocked and was helpless—she liked him since she had first met him even if she had been with Henry at the time. How could she refuse the gorgeous man in front of her?

Her clothes fell down and now he started looking at her body. She was now only on bra and thong. Thank God Hilda had dressed me tonight, Betty thought. Gio looked devilish. His grin stated he was clearly seduced.

"Gio..." Betty said in a whisper. "I—" she was interrupted by his touch.

Gio started unhooking her bra from the front. Betty gulped. She didn't stop him from doing so because she wanted him.

Her bra fell as well and her breasts were revealed in front of his eyes. Gio's hands went through her breasts and was caressing them in his soft hands. They felt bare and good and he liked it. He leaned close to her lips and kissed her softly then he went down to her breasts. He started sucking her right nipple while pinching the left nipple. She let out a soft moan and closed her eyes softly. She liked the feeling. Gio started to go lower, licking her body then trespassing her private organ. His fingers ran smoothly through her hips. He lowered her thong.

Betty moaned. She couldn't help it. She was so turned on and Gio looked so fucking hot. She hated to swear but she couldn't help it in this case .

Gio took his shirt off and unbuckled his belt. He did this in front of Betty and he saw Betty shiver a little. Then he started unzipping his pants. They dropped and what were left of him were his boxer-briefs. Betty shivered once again and he removed his briefs, showing his arousal.

He sat up straight in the drivers seat and looked at Betty as she climbed over and sat on top of him. She straddled him and kissed him passionately before sliding onto him. They both moaned at the same time.

Betty made a noise that Gio couldn't quite her so he stopped and looked at Betty. Betty's eyes were shut tight. She was really enjoying it. Gio asked, "Are you alright?"

Betty answered, "More…"

"What?"

"More! Dammit! More! I need you MORE!" Betty shouted, looking at him.

Gio didn't know what to say so he did as she told him. He started meeting her thrusts and grinds.

His entered her opening once again and again and again. Betty moaned and moaned, again and again. She couldn't help it. She loved the feeling.

She felt her lower stomach tightening as did Gio. She ground into him further and deeper and was rewarded by his moaning and swearing. He sounded so animalistic it turned her on even more.

Her high came as did Gio's at the same time. As they calmed their breathing down, Gio kissed her gently. "You know what? I'm glad I asked you out. You are definitely something else, B. Wanna get something to eat now?"

Betty nodded her head. "Sure, but can we go back to yours afterwards," she said with a wink as Gio groaned again. He sped off into the night wanting to hurry up and get her home, into his arms where she belonged.


End file.
